Silent Memories of the Immortal
by Zoranthi
Summary: "And Ive lost who I am And I can't understand Why my heart is so broken." Colette's thoughts and feelings as she reminisces about the past. Review!


**_Silent Memories of the Immortal  
_**

Diclaimer: I don't own cuz If I did Kratos would be still around and Yuan would have more Screen time!

**Please Review!**

* * *

I stood alone up on the top of the hill, away from Iselia, away from everyone. The silence was peaceful, it was blissful. I came up here alot when I  
wanted to think, Lloyd use to join me up here occasionally. I came up here to reminisce on the past, back to the old days. Being the Chosen has caused me much greif, pain and hatred all of which no one had ever known. I have never been a normal girl not unusual for the Chosen of World Regeneration a title that would follow me forever. I remembered a time when I use to hate being the Chosen.

(Flash Back-3rd POV)

A young girl aound the age of 6 sat alone on the top of a large hill, away from Iselia. She had an angel-like face and her soft blonde hair radiated beautifully in the sunlight but a look of despair in those deep pools of blue. Small diamond like tears fell freely from her eyes as she looked down at the small town. She held her knee's tightly to her chest wishing she could just disappear. Her small pale hands clenched the sides of her legs in sorrow.

'Why do I have to be the Chosen?' She thought angrily as she countinued to stare at the peaceful town, already knowing the answer she cried just abit harder, because the angels chose her,

"Humph, some a-angels." She muttered closing her eyes and turning her head to rest her head comfortably on her knees.

_'I-I don't want to die'_

She thought sorrowfully, Earlier that same day the Chosen was in the Church studying the Chosen's journey, when the pastor came over to her and told her at the end of the journey she must die. 'Why must I d-die?' Doubt continued to fill her mind but as soon as this thought past through her mind she opened her eyes and looked sadly down at the dead Daffodills. She slowly reached out and stroked the brown flower.

_'Because the world needs to be regenerated, because nobdy should suffer anymore. Even if it means I must die.'_

* * *

The Chosen of World Regeneration walked into a small building that was a school, for the first time. She was now 8 years old and recently she went against the Churches orders and cut her once beautiful lond blonde hair, shoulder-lengthed and layered. She wore a long pale blue summer dress as she nervously walked in to the building. The Chosen took a seat near the window as class began to start, a young girl with silver hair and blue eyes walked in, and began class. She went around and introduced everyone.

"Everyone this is the Chosen of World Regeneration, Colette Brunel."

After class many people ran up to the Chosen and began to ask her questions.

"Chosen, Chosen! What your Favorite color?" One small girl asked happily,

"Hehe it's Pink of course!" She said happily.

After multiple questions, all of the children had to leave for dinner and the Chosen began to walk home sadly. Once she got home she smiled happily when she saw her mom, dad, and grandmother sitting at the table waiting for me so we can eat. They all amled when they saw me enter the dining room.

"Oh Chosen One please wash your hands do we can eat." Grandma said kindly but still sternly. My smile faltered slightly when I heard her order. But I nodded and went to wash my hands anyway. Dinner passed quickly and I excused my self to bed, for the night.

"Okay, have a good night Chosen One." My parents said kindly, as I walked up the stairs.

I closed my eyes and sat on my bed the sick feeling envaded my stomach as tears welled up in my eyes and voices filled my ears echoing what seemed like a broken record.

_'Chosen,'_

_'Chosen One'_

_'That's all you'll ever be to them'_

_'They won't even be sad when you die'_

_'They'll celebrate'_

_'They'll all celebrate your death, Chosen One'_

_'Chosen'_

_'Chosen'_

_Chosen'_

The words repeated over and over again she began to shake in fear and the tears began to fall like waves, her hands clutched ear ears and hair.

"No, no, no, no, no."

She whispered silently wishing the voices would just stop. But they just kept getting louder and louder her mind ringing from the pain. She cried out in pain,

"MY NAME IS COLETTE!"

She yelled out every voice in her head silenced for a minute pure silence invaded her mind the voices frozen in shock at her exclaimation. Until one single voice whispered melovolently the words echoing in her mind a memory that would never leave her again, a sentence that would forever leave doubt in her mind.

_'You will never be just Colette, Chosen One'_

_'You will never lose that title'_

_'This is **your** Birth Right'  
_

(END-1st POV)

I stared at Iselia just like I did in the first memory, those memories were only a few of them, but they were the core memories that made me realize I hated being the Chosen of World Regeneration. I was scared to die, I hated having no name just Chosen.  
I even hated School Work. because of being the Chosen.

(FlashBack-3rd)

Colette stared down at the big book titled 'The Journey of World Regeneration' she sighed pitifully. This book was older than the 9 year old girl staring at it. She turned around slowly as she heard a soft cough from behind her, reconizing the old man behind her as the pastor for this village.

"Now Chosen One, you will read this book before tommorow's lesson, we will be having a test on this and you pronounciation of the Angelic Language."

He said gruffly before leaving the temple without a sound Colette looked back down at the book. Read This before tommorrow. The book was roughly 900 pages, and very old. That night Colette got no sleep as she read the whole book in fear of what would happen if she didn't. She ended up failing the test because of her lack of sleep. Thus having to relearn the whole lesson and get double homework.

(END-1ST)

That day I realized I hated school, Not that Raine would ever learn that, it was a secret I was willing to take to the grave with me when ever that was. The sun was beginning to set and while watching it go down and as I watched it I began to think about how much I hate being an angel.  
Sure, there were perks, like I could fly, fliying is amazing I feel so free, so alive. But I can't sleep or eat or feel, yes the Key-Crest gave me my memories, heart and voice back but I never got the other three back. Sometimes as I count the stars the loneliness gets to me, and at time like that I really wish I could cry. Because of being the Chosen I have had to give up some of the very best things in life but when I get upset like that, I just go back to thinking on how it was so worth it, I saved the world, and compared to the world whats one life, what's one person's anguish. I wish I could eat again though food seems so appealing to me yet so disgusting--if that even makes sense. Although being the Chosen isn't all bad because of it I made many knew friends, Like Zelos, Sheena, Regal and Presea. If I wasn't the Chosen then I would have never met them. Also the worlds would still be Vying for eachothers Mana and the Goddess Martel wouldn't have been reborn.

* * *

I stared up at the full moon sadness once again carved into my pale face, the Journey of World Regeneration it seems like it was just yesterday, but I know it wasn't. I sighed silently, 6,017 years have past since the Journey, Everyone has died, now well, except for Martel, Yuan and Kratos. Only they're still around since that time. Trust me the world gets boring after awhile, especially after all your friends die, Genis died first we all cried.

(FLASHBACKK)

I stood at the grave looking at the name somehow wishing it to change, Raine was infront of me her own heart and sould pouring out of her in front of it. Lloyd hadn't said a word since we found out, he seems to have shut himself away. Regal looked morbid along with Zelos. Sheena looked down in shame and sadness, while Presea looked at it confused and sad at the same time, I think I saw a tear fall from the corner of her eye but it was so fast I may have been halucinating. The man who told us said that he was murdered by a bunch of Half-Elf Haters. Those people were never seen again once Raine learned their names. The group was quiet as we stayed there in the rain wishing we could wake up from this nightmare. But knowing we never would, because it was true.

----  
Next was Regal  
----

"Are you Colette Brunel?"  
A middle-aged man with blue eyes and dark brown hair walked up to me he had a sorta regrettful expression on his face as he walked up to me. I nodded confused.

"I'm sorry but there was an explosion at the Lezareno Company, There were no survivors--" I cut him of with a shriek of pain.

"NO! NO YOU'RE LYING! IT'S ONLY BEEN A YEAR SINCE GENIS, You're lying!" I yelled while sobbing another friend, another ally was lost to us all.

----  
Then Raine  
----

Ever since Genis, Raine hadn't been the same. She stopped talking, she stopped eating, she stopped everything. The doctors say she went into a Catatonic Depressive state. After Regal she seemed to get worse, I visited her every so often, but it was weird seeing her like that. Nothing would snap her out of it, When I see her I know I'm there but to her I don't think I am, It's like she's looking without seeing. It hurts to see her like that, she looks so dead. So today I went to see her again but as soon as I walked into the room I realized Raine wasn't there, in bed. "Raine." I called by got no response so I decided to look around.  
I found Raine on the bathroom floor, with a strange liquid half gone in a cup. I rn over to her side only to realize she wasn't breathing. I think it hurt to know she was truly gone, but we had already acknowledged her death long before that day, in her CD state Raine was already dead.

----  
Zelos  
----

Sheena was the most affected by his death, She loved him and was so upset that her unborn child would never meet it's father. Zelos had been back at his home in Meltokio just for visiting purposes. When we all found out from Kate that Sebastian had been paid off by some guy to poison Zelos' Food. Sheena then completly lost it and went to find the man who ordered the hit.

----  
Sheena  
----

Sheena died while giving birth to her daughter, according to the doctors there were too many complications and both she and the baby died. We buried her next to Genis, Regal, Raine, and Zelos. We were beginning to think we were cursed within two years 5 of our compainons and friends had died.

----  
Presea  
----

We never found out what happen to Presea, we think she was kidnapped or something. Because one day she just disappeared no one knew what happened she was just gone. We looked for a year but we never found her.

----  
Lloyd  
----

Lloyd died while on his mission to get all the exspheres, I had been traveling with him that day.

I walked next to Lloyd as we were walking through the Gaoracchia Forest, We hadn't run into too many enemies and our hunt for the Exspheres was going very well,

"So Lloyd after this mission, what do you plan to do?" I asked Curiously.

He looked at me and smiled happily,

"Well, I planned on going back to Iselia for a little while, and then I'm going to find a way to get Kratos back."

"Really th--" I was cut off by the sound off someone or something jumping out of the bushes heading straight towards us.

_'Oh no! I had been to caught up in our conversation, I didn't realize someone was coming.'  
_ We both fought him off but just as we finished him 3 more came, and more and more after that.

"W-what this is l-like an a-army!" Lloyd said between breaths.

Finally after fighting through the night it seemed like we got everyone of them. We looked around I put my weapons away, "COLETTE!" I heard Lloyd yell before his red jacket blocked my vision and I felt a warm substance drip onto my face. Lloyd killed the enemy but then feel to his knees heavily wounded. I rushed over to him, and knelt beside him

"Lloyd! are you okay? I'm so sorry" I said frantically. He just laughed.

"Hehe, Don't apologize, you dork."

"I'm sorry!" I said again.

"Don't. Be. It's not. Your. F-fault." He said slowly before falling unconscious.

"Lloyd? Lloyd. LLOYD! No, no no!" I cried when I realized he wasn't breathing anymore.

(END)

After that I went and found out how to get Kratos home all on my own, well with the help of Yuan and Martel of course. And for the last 6017 years I've been here all alone. I hated death, I hated watching my friends die.

I hated being the Chosen One.  
And I hated myself for allowing my friends to die.


End file.
